


My Sweet 17th

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Many Settings Apllied
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan 17 drabble SasuHina, Special for Diara Fathma Zackivania</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet 17th

Ether-chan proudly presents:  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
No Plagiat It’s Trully From my Brain  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Tergantung cerita, tapi untuk keseluruhannya Romance  
Rate: K+ - T   
Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing, latar berubah-ubah setiap drabble  
Special for Diara Fathma Zackivania a.k.a Orzz’s Birthday  
Kumpulan 17 drabble SasuHina untuk sahabat dumayku tersayang!!  
Happy Sweet 17th   
(/030)/  
1- Birthday -1  
“Otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata!!!” Suara kompak itu mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang berada di kelas saat pulang sekolah.  
“A-arigatou, minna. Aku terharu sekali, aku tidak menyangka kalian akan merayakan ulang tahunku.” Hinata tampak terharu, matanya mulai basah oleh air mata bahagia. Dengan perlahan, Ino dan Sakura maju dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya.  
“Happy sweet seventeen, Hinata-chan.” ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka menyerahkan sekotak hadiah yang isinya tentu saja tak diketahui oleh Hinata.  
“Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah dariku dan Ino Pig.” ujar Sakura sambil nyengir, di belakangnya Ino sudah tampak marah besar dan segera mencubit wajah Sakura tanpa ampun. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ulah sang sahabat, tetapi matanya tak kunjung lepas dari satu persatu orang yang hadir di acara kecil itu. Kenapa dia tidak ada? Apakah dia sibuk? Ah, sudahlah, Hinata harus memusatkan perhatian pada orang-orang yang sudah hadir.   
Memberi ucapan selamat lalu memberikan hadiah. Hadiah mereka cukup beragam dan Hinata sampai kewalahan menampung barang-barang yang belum dia ketahui isinya. Begitulah seterusnya sampai pada giliran Sai, sepupu dari kekasih Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke.  
“Otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata-nee, maaf, aku lupa menyiapkan hadiah. Jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu ini. Semoga membantu.” ucapnya sambil diiringi senyum menawan dari sang adik kelas yang juga pacar Ino itu.   
Hinata berterima kasih lalu memandang sesuatu yang diberikan Sai tadi, sebuah amplop berhiaskan bunga Azalea yang menghiasi covernya.   
‘Mungkin tiket pertunjukan ke museum seni.’ pikir Hinata sambil memandang corak bunga yang menarik itu.  
Setelah orang terakhir yaitu Shikamaru memberikannya hadiah ensiklopedia tanpa kertas pembungkus sambil mengatakan mendokusai, semua orang pulang setelah untuk terakhir kalinya menyoraki Hinata dengan ucapan selamat. Hinata tersenyum namun ia cukup sedih juga, kenapa di hari seperti ini Sasuke tidak datang? Apa Hinata sudah tidak penting lagi?  
Hinata pulang dengan wajah lesu. Sesampainya di rumah, Hanabi, Neji dan Hiashi juga menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan hadiah yang banyak. Sayang, hati Hinata tetap terasa hampa, Sasuke benar-benar melupakannya hari ini.  
Setelah selesai meladeni trio Hyuuga di lantai bawah, Hinata memilih membongkar beberapa hadiah dari teman-temannya.   
“Wahh!!” Hinata memekik kagum begitu menemukan isi hadiah Ino dan Sakura, sebuah dress selutut berwarna ungu lembut dengan hiasan pita-pita kecil pada bagian pinggangnya ada pesan di atas gaun itu, ‘Kenakan saat kencan dengan Sasuke, ya!! Happy Birthday!!’.  
Hinata tersenyum miris, berusaha menepis kesedihannya, Hinata membuka hadiah lainnya, sepasang flat shoes yang serasi dengan dress tadi menyembul dari sebuah kotak kertas yang seingat Hinata diberikan oleh Temari dan Tenten.  
Berlanjut membuka hadiah lain yang isinya rata-rata merupakan pelengkap dress tadi minus ensiklopedi pemberian Shikamaru, akhirnya Hinata sampai pada amplop pemberian Sai. Walaupun agak bingung kenapa temannya memberikan hadiah yang keseluruhannya adalah outfit untuk kencan, ia membuka amplop yang merupakan hadiah terakhir itu pelan-pelan, berusaha tidak merobek corak bunga Azalea yang cantik itu.  
Di dalamnya ada sebuah kertas terlipat dan tulisan aneh yang mencurigakan. Hinata membuka kertas yang menampilkan sketsa sebuah tempat. Hinata tercekat, bukankah itu adalah tempat jadiannya dengan Sasuke? Tempat yang mengingatkannya dengan memori yang indah, memori bersama Sasuke.  
Lalu dengan segera ia membaca tulisan di bawahnya.  
‘Datanglah ke sini, kau akan temukan sebuah jawaban. Pakailah semua yang mereka berikan padamu, Hinata-nee. Asal kau tahu saja, ini semua idenya, jangan bilang padanya, oke? Ini hint dari adik iparmu. SAI’  
Hinata memandang semua hadiah dari teman-temannya dengan senyum tipis. Ia benar-benar mengerti sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menarik semua hadiah itu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, secepat kilat pula ia telah selesai.   
Ia menarik tas hadiah dari Karin dan memakai flat shoes barunya.  
“Ittekimasu!!” dengan terburu-buru ia berlari kecil menuju halte, berusaha lebih cepat. Hatinya berdegup kencang, ingin bertemu Sasuke sekarang juga!  
….  
Hinata menatap kosong pada hal yang ada di depannya, padang rumput yang sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.  
Matanya mulai basah, “Hiks, hiks, kau pembohong Sasuke-kun! Aku benci!” pekik Hinata sambil menangis. Sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.  
“Sudah kuduga kau akan menangis seperti ini, aku jadi tidak tega untuk mengejutkanmu.” Suara maskulin itu memenuhi indra pendengaran Hinata. Itu adalah Sasuke, ia memeluk Hinata sambil menopangkan dagunya di kepala Hinata.  
“Hiks, lepaskan! Aku benci padamu!” ucap Hinata sambil menangis, Sasuke tersenyum Hinata tidak akan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya yang satu itu karena mereka saling mencintai.  
“Jangan menangis-,” ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Hinata, tangannya yang lain melepas pelukannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru. “-otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata. Aishiteru.” Sebuah cincin bertahtakan permata ungu tersemat di jari mungil Hinata. Hinata mengelap air matanya lalu tersenyum jenaka.  
“Aishiteru mo, Sasuke baka!” Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke sekali lagi. Kelihatannya memori baru akan terus berkembang di tempat spesial bagi Hinata dan Sasuke.   
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
2- The Dark -2  
“S-Sasuke, gelap.” gumam Hinata saat mereka memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Ia menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke karena merasa takut. Sasuke mengehla nafas, berusaha memaklumi kebiasaan sang teman kecil yang phobia gelap.  
“Sabarlah, setelah kita mengambil ponselku yang ketinggalan, kita segera pergi.” ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan gadis mungil yang gemetaran itu.  
“Cepatlah.” ujar Hinata, tangan mungilnya mulai berkeringat karena takut.  
Dalam gelap, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia benar-benar suka kalau Hinata ketakutan dan berpegangan padanya seperti ini. Oh, Sasuke, tak merasa bersalahkah kau? Setelah meminta Hinata menemanimu karena kau mengaku bahwa kau meninggalkan ponselmu di gudang olahraga yang gelap dan menyeramkan ini? Padahal sejak tadi kau mengantongi ponsel itu dan hanya berniat menakuti Hinata agar ia mendekat pada dirimu?  
Sasuke menyeringai sedikit, “Hinata, aku tidak bisa menemukan ponsel itu. Ayo, kita cari lebih ke dalam lagi.” ucapnya santai. Hinata hanya diam, benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Kegelapan semakin pekat sekarang.  
“Hinata?”   
Hinata masih belum membalas dan punggung Sasuke terasa hangat dan basah sekarang. Sasuke malah jadi panik sekarang, Hinata menangis itu tak ada di dalam rencananya sama sekali dan lihatlah apa yang ia perbuat sekarang.  
“H-hei, hei, Hinata, jangan menangis. Aku hanya iseng, ini ponselmu. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menakutimu.” jelas Sasuke yang berusaha membuat Hinata meredam tangisnya.  
“Hiks, hiks, kau jahat Sasuke! A-aku tidak mau lagi menemanimu ke manapun!!” Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam ruang olahraga. Sasuke berdiri kaku, menyadari kebodohannya lalu mengerang frustasi.  
“TIDAKK!!”  
Jeritan pilu itu tentu saja didendangkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke, sekarang kau percaya pada hukum karma bukan? Apa yang kau tanam, itu yang kau tuai. Nah, silahkan nikmati hukuman Hinata untukmu!  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
3- Sweets -3  
“Apa ini, Hinata?” tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk beberapa bungkus hadiah yang diikat rapi dengan kertas kado dan pita warna ungu pastel.  
“Ah, itu hadiahku untuk teman-teman di hari Valentine nanti.” jelas Hinata sambil mengikat kemasan-kemasan lain yang serupa.  
“Isinya?” tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.   
“Menurutmu apa?”  
“Cokelat?”  
Dan sialnya, Hinata malah mengangguk pasti, membuat dahi Sasuke mengkerut tidak suka.  
“APA?! Tidak boleh! Ini semua milikku!!” Sasuke merebut semua bungkusan yang tertata rapi di meja. Sungguh egois, pikir Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke. Hinata menghela nafas frustasi, lagi-lagi kejadian ini terulang. Tahun lalu Sasuke bahkan nekat memakan cokelat yang rasanya manis itu, dan akhirnya alerginya kumat.  
“Ambil saja kalau kau mampu memakannya. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit lagi.” Hinata berusaha tetap tenang agar Sasuke mau mengembalikan semua hadiah itu di atas meja.  
Sasuke terdiam lalu berpikir. Cokelat itu manis, dia tak bisa memakan makanan manis, kalau berusaha makan, itu namanya mengundang penyakit. Ya, Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata memang telah lama tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke kalau ia nekat memakan makanan yang kadar gulanya tinggi.  
Yup, ia pasti akan menderita gatal-gatal seharian dan menyebabkan bintik-bintik kemerahan menghiasi kulit putihnya. Tentu saja Itachi akan meledeknya seharian dan moment paling parahnya, dia tak akan bisa pergi bersama dengan Hinata ke sekolah.   
Sial!  
Menyadari konsekuensi yang akan terjadi, Sasuke dengan enggan melepas hadiah-hadiah itu. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang cemberut, ia duduk lalu memperhatikan Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Sasuke.  
“Kau mau apa?” tanya Hinata perlahan. Seakan itu adalah lampu hijau bagi Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Hinata yang kembali fokus mengikat beberapa bungkusan dengan pita.  
“Hinata,” panggil Sasuke.  
“Ap-…,”  
Kalimat Hinata terputus karena ciuman Sasuke yang mendadak di bibir merahnya.   
“Aku suka rasa manis yang ini dan aku menginginkannya sebagai hadiahku untuk selama-lamanya.” Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu terpaku di tempat, benar-benar suatu kejutan manis bukan?  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
4- Drink & Kiss -4   
“Panass!!” keluh Naruto sambil mengelap keningnya yang basah akan peluh. Pertengahan bulan Juni bukanlah musim yang bersahabat baginya. Sungguh panas dan membuatnya malas kemana-mana. Sialnya, ia dan Sasuke yang gamers sejati haruslah melakukan hunting pada game action terbaru yang jumlahnya limited edition.  
“Kenapa game itu harus keluar di musim panas sih? Lalu kenapa jumlahnya limited edition?? Benar-benar tidak adil!!” keluh Naruto sambil berusaha mempercepat langkahnya menuju Game and Comic Center yang ada di pusat kota.  
Sasuke dari tadi hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa kepanasan, tetapi dia lebih memilih diam dan mempertahankan sikap coolnya. Marah-marah tidak jelas hanya akan memperpanas keadaan yang terik ini.  
“Ooii!! Naruto! Sasuke!!” terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinga mereka. Mereka menoleh, rupanya Sakura dan Hinata sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.  
“Kalian sedang apa??” Tanya Sakura dengan antusias, tampak tak terganggu dengan cuaca panas yang mendera.  
“Kami mau membeli game action terbaru.” Jawab Naruto sambil berusaha mengipasi dirinya.  
“Ah, souka. Nih, mau minum? Kau tampak menyedihkan.” tawar Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto. Dengan mata berkilat bahagia, Naruto segera meneguk isi botol itu.  
“Untuk Sasuke…, eh, lho? Aduh, gomen Sasuke ternyata aku hanya membawa satu. Mungkin kau bisa berbagi dengan Naruto.” Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kaku.  
Sasuke menoleh dan hanya mendelik pasrah pada botol kosong yang disodorkan Naruto padanya.

“Nih, Sasuke!” ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah yang langsung dihadiahi Sakura dengan bogem mentah.  
“Kau kusuruh berbagi dengannya! Bukan malah menghabiskannya, baka!!” amuk Sakura.  
Di tengah cekcok itu, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang membawa sekaleng soda dingin yang sudah diminum. Tanpa izin dari yang punya, Sasuke langsung mengambilnya dan meminum sedikit dari isinya. Lumayan untuk mendinginkan mulutnya yang terasa kering.  
“E-eh, Sasuke-kun, t-tadi aku sudah meminumnya.”  
“Tidak apa-apa.”  
“T-tapi…,”  
“Terima kasih.” Potong Sasuke sambil mengembalikan kaleng soda yang isinya tinggal separuh itu.  
Eh, itu kan jadi ciuman tak langsung?! Pikir Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan dan tepat saaat itu wajah mereka berdua merona.  
“Kalian kenapa?” tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.  
“E-eto,…,”  
“Urusai!”  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
5- Sleep -5  
Tok tok  
Suara ketukan itu terus berulang tanpa ada yang merespon. Orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini entak kemana. Padahal saat Sasuke menelepon tadi, Hinata jelas-jelas bilang bahwa dia aka nada di rumah seharian ini. Sudah lima menit ia mengetuk dan menekan bel tapi belum ada juga yang membukanya.  
Ya, Hinata memang tinggal sendiri. Aslinya sih, Hinata berasal dari Kyoto namu karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang terus menanjak, ia akhirnya harus berdomisili di Tokyo.  
Kebetulan saja, ia bertemu dengan anak dari sahabat ibunya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang berbaik hati, (baca: dipaksa) untuk menjaga Hinata.  
Kali ini, Sasuke datang memebawa titipan dari keluarganya yang benar-benar kepo, menurut Sasuke. titipan itu adalah makanan tahun baru alias osechi untuk Hinata yang tak bisa kembali ke Kyoto karena ada pekerjaan tambahan. Jadilah Mikoto dengan semangat membuatkan porsi tambahan yang sangat banyak bagi Hinata. Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi dipaksa untuk mengantarkannya.  
Sasuke akhirnya merasa kesal juga.  
“Hei, Hinata!” Sasuke mengayunkan kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci lalu menerobos masuk dengan seenaknya. Ia membuka pintu-pintu ruangan secara acak, mana tahu Hinata ada di salah satu ruangan itu.  
Kamar kerja, kosong, ruang tamu juga kosong, pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar, jelas-jelas kosong, dapur juga sunyi senyap. Pintu terakhir adalah kamar Hinata, setelah meletakkan titipan itu di dapur, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Hinata perlahan dan benar saja, Hinata telah terlelap di tempat tidurnya.  
Berkas-berkas pekerjaannya berserak di bawah tempat tidur, Hinata tidur dengan posisi meringkuk karena kedinginan. Selimutnya ia biarkan terlipat rapi di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sesekali tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya. Sasuke menghela napas lalu mulai membentangkan selimut bercorak lavender itu di atas tubuh Hinata.   
Hinata mulai merasa nyaman, tangannya memegang ujung selimut dengan senyum tipis yang hadir di wajah manisnya. Sasuke terkesiap memandang ekspresi Hinata, ia tersenyum. Gadis ini benar-benar mampu membuat moodnya berubah menjadi baik dengan cepat. Ia membelai wajah Hinata yang merona tipis.  
“Tidak sia-sia aku menjagamu sampai sekarang. Kau harus membalas budi dan menjadi Uchiha Hinata-ku,” gumam Sasuke pelan, ia duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata dan memandang wajah tentram itu. Mungkin sampai gadis itu terbangun nanti.  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
6- Accident -6  
Hinata baru saja pulang dari pasar, membeli beberapa jenis makanan untuk makan malam. Sebagai kunoichi dan juga heiress Hyuuga, ia cukup sibuk. Membeli makanan siap santap juga menjadi pilihan terbaik baginya yang tak sempat membeli bahan dan menyiapkan makanan apapun selepas lelah berlatih. Mungkin sebelum ia memasak, perutnya akan berteriak minta tolong dan esoknya ia akan masuk headline Konoha News dengan judul, ‘Seorang Kunoichi dari Klan Hyuuga Pingsan Karena Kelaparan’. Sungguh tidak elit dan memalukan bukan?  
Bukannya Hinata tak bisa memasak, bahkan kemampuan masak Hinata sebenarnya berada di atas rata-rata. Tapi waktu dan pekerjaan adalah kendalan utama yang menghambatnya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang juga merupakan hobinya itu.  
Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata berjalan agak cepat menuju bangunan tempat tinggalnya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hinata yang merupakan heiress Hyuuga bertempat tinggal di bangunan asrama kunoichi, bukan di kediaman Hyuuga yang megah.  
Sialnya, di perjalanan itu, Hinata menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang.  
“Akh…,” pekik Hinata, tubuhnya agak oleng. Supaya ia bisa seimbang dan tidak jatuh, Hinata memilih mejatuhkan tas kardus berisi makanan itu. Dengan satu lompatan ke belakang, Hinata kembali pada posisi sebelumnya, berdiri tegak dan menatap orang yang ia tabrak. Mata byakugannya tampil lebih terang pada waktu gelap, tapi langsung kembali pada mata amethystnya yang biasa.  
“O-oh, Uchiha-san.” Hinata mendesah lega. Ternyata, yang ia tabrak adalah sang mantan nuke-nin yang telah kembali sebagai pahlawan desa. Hinata pikir, orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah penyusup atau pemabuk yang berkeliaran di desa.  
Sasuke diam, lalu berjongkok dan memunguti belanjaan Hinata yang berserakan. Hinata juga ikut memunguti makanan yang berserakan.  
“Kau hanya memakan ini, Hyuuga?” tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan belanjaan Hinata yang isinya roti, cup ramen, dan beberapa buah tomat.  
“E-eh, iya. Karena aku tak sempat memasak. Itu makanan terpraktis yang bisa kudapatkan hari ini.” jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kaku. Sasuke memberikan tas kardus itu kepada Hinata.  
“Aku lebih memilih kau menyediakan yang ini.” ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah tomat dari tas kardus yang dipeluk Hinata.  
“Ah, kau menyukainya? Aku juga. Silahkan diambil saja, Uchiha-san.” ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.  
“Hn. Arigatou. Bisakah kau hanya memanggilku Sasuke? Aku tak suka dipanggil dengan marga keluargaku. Orang-orang yang lewat akan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.” ucap Sasuke sambil memakan tomat yang ia ambil.  
“A-ah, souka. Gomen ne, Uchi-, Sasuke-san. Sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu mempedulikan pendapat orang lain, i-itu menurutku saja, kok. Akh, sudah malam, jaa, Sasuke-san, mata ne.” ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk dan berlalu menuju tujuannya semula. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, “Arigatou, Hinata.”  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
7- Halloween -7  
Di ruang tamu Hiashi dan Hikari tengah duduk menikmati suasana malam, tak luput putri kecil mereka juga sangat antusias duduk di pangkuan sang ibu untuk mencari kehangatan lebih. Bunyi bel di kediaman Hyuuga berdering terus menerus. Dengan berlari kecil, Hinata kecil yang semangat berusaha membuka pintu dengan perlahan.   
“Trick or Treat!!” suara itu mengagetkan Hinata kecil, tampak olehnya dua bocah seumurannya yang berpakaian aneh, Sasuke dengan jubah berkerah tinggi dan gigi taring palsu yang mencuat ke luar, kemeja putih berlapis rompi hitam juga menambah nilai seramnya. Sedangkan Itachi bergaya ala Frankenstein, dengan menggambar jahitan pada kepalanya dengan krayon hitam, rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa dan jubah kusam yang bergelantungan di tubuh jangkungnya.  
“Lho, Sasu-chan dan Ita-nii sedang apa?” tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.  
“Baka! Kau tidak tahu kalau ini adalah hari Halloween?” Sasuke mendelik pada gadis kecil yang hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.  
“Eh, Halloween? Apa itu Ita-nii? Semacam makan ringan?” tanya Hinata sambil menatap Itachi yang terkikik pelan. Sasuke merasa tidak terima dengan pendapat Hinata.  
“Makanan ringan apanya?! Kelihatannya isi otakmu hanya makanan saja.” ejek Sasuke.   
“Hei, Sasuke jangan begitu. Hinata-chan, Halloween itu adalah hari dimana kau meminta permen atau makanan manis pada orang lain dengan dandanan seperti kami. Jika mereka tak memberikan, maka kau boleh mengusili mereka.” jelas Itachi, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.  
“A-aku boleh ikut? S-sebentar, ya.” ucap Hinata saat melihat tanda persetujuan Itachi. Sontak ia berlari ke dapur, lalu memeriksa isi kulkas. Tangannya meraih beberapa buah permen mint dan cokelat. Tak lupa ia meraih sebuah topi kepala kucing miliknya dan sepasang sarung tangan yang berbentuk tangan kucing. Sebuah keranjang anyaman juga ia ambil dengan tergesa-gesa.  
Ia memakai atribut itu lalu berlari ke ruangan dimana Hiashi dan Hikari sedang dusuk.  
“Siapa yang datang, sayang? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?” tanya Hikari dengan lembut.  
“S-sasu-chan dan Ita-nii, Ibu. A-ayah, Ibu, boleh aku ikut dengan mereka?” tanya Hinata dengan wajah penuh harap. Hikari menatap Hiashi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.  
“Ah, Ayah bilang boleh. Ayo, Ibu antar ke depan.” Hikari menggandeng lengan Hinata lalu berjalan ke pintu depan.  
“Ah, Sasuke dan Itachi keren sekali.” Puji Hikari yang dibalas senyum angkuh oleh Sasuke dan salam dari Itachi.  
“Konbanwa, baa-san.”   
“Konbanwa, kalian mau membawa Hinata juga kan? Tapi jangan sampai kemalaman ya?” ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum geli melihat penampilan bocah-bocah lugu itu.  
“Hai, baa-san.”  
Maka dimulailah acara Halloween Hinata yang pertama kali. Dengan antusias ia memberikan beberapa bungkus cokelat untuk Itachi, yang dib alas senyuman dari Itachi. Sasuke mendelik, kenapa Hinata tidak memberikannya apa-apa?  
Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.  
“Baka aniki, kau ke sana! Kami ke sini!” ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk direksi berlawanan. Belum sempat Itachi protes, Sasuke membawa Hinata berlari mengitari kompleks perumahan lain.  
“Kau memberi Itachi cokelat, kau tahu aku tidak suka cokelat. Lalu mana punyaku?” Sasuke memprotes dengan setengah memaksa Hinata agar mau memberinya permen ataupun makanan lain.  
“A-ah, iya. Aku lupa, ini untuk Sasu-chan.” ucap Hinata sambil memasukkan beberapa bungkus permen mint kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mencium pipi Hinata kecil yang tembam.  
“Arigatou, Hinata! Ayo, kita memburu permen!!” ucapnya sambil menarik Hinata yang sekarang telah merona karena dicium.  
Perburuan permen oleh para bocah cilik telah dimulai!!  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
8- High heels -8  
Hinata mengusap tumitnya yang berdenyut, rasanya perih. Hinata hanya menatap permukaan kakinya yang berwarna kemerah-merahan dan mengalami lecet di beberapa tempat. Di samping kakinya, terkapar sepasang killer heels yang menjadi penyebab lecet di kakinya.  
“Akh,…,” rintih Hinata saat ada tangan yang lain yang menyentuh kakinya. Sang kekasih, Sasuke, menyamakan tingginya dengan kaki Hinata sekarang, menatapi kaki mulus yang sekarang mengalami lecet. Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya dengan iseng, membuat Hinata mengerang karena rasa perih.  
“Sakit?” tanya Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Hinata yang sedang menahan rasa kesakitan.  
“I-iya.” Hinata membalas dengan suara lemah, membuat Sasuke cukup merasa bersalah.  
“Tunggu sebentar.” Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, mendekati sebuah air mancur di taman, lalu membasahi kain berwarna abu-abu itu. Sasuke kembali pada Hinata dan mengompres kaki Hinata dengan kain basah itu.  
“Sudah kubilang jangan memakainya.” Sasuke memandang heels yang dibelinya dengan tatapan tajam.  
“Tapi kau sudah membelikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. K-kalau tidak dipakai, kan sayang.” sergah Hinata, berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.  
“Lain kali jangan dipakai lagi.”  
“T-tapi..,”  
“Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Mengerti, Hinata?” ucap Sasuke sambil membelai helaian indigo Hinata.  
“Umm, b-baiklah. Gomen ne, Sasuke.” balas Hinata sambil memeluk sang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata melepas pelukan itu. Ekspresi bingung tergambar di wajah manisnya.  
“L-lalu, aku pulang dengan apa?” tanyanya dengan wajah polos.  
“Aku akan menggendongmu.” Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata merah padam.  
“H-hah?!”  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
9- Fool (Road to Ninja) -9  
Sasuke dengan setangkai mawar yang selalu menghiasi jemarinya memandang kesana-kemari. Gadis yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Gadis cantik bersurai indigo manis yang memikat hati. Ohh, wahai pujaan hati yang kucinta. Lirik-lirik lagu yang entah dari mana dan siapa yang membuatnya, dilantunkan Sasuke dengan penuh penghayatan. Lerik-larik prosa yang ia hapal tengah malam juga turut ia kumandangkan dengan sepenuh hati.  
Ihh, dasar Sasuke lebay!!  
Setelah penantian yang cukup lama yang dilakukan Sasuke yang ternyata tepat di depan pintu rumah sang pujaan hati, pintu terbuka dengan suara berdebam.  
“Urusai!! Aku masih mau tidur tahu!!” Hinata membuka pintu dengan kasar, matanya memandang tajam pada Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan emosi yang tak terkira.  
“Hei, Hinata! I love y-…,” suara itu terbungkam saat Hinata meninju wajah Sasuke dengan sekuat-kuatnya.  
“Dasar bajingan!! Ini masih jam 3 pagi! Mati saja kau!!”  
“JYUUKEN!!”  
“Uagghh!!”  
Hei, Sasuke, kau ini bodoh atau apa?   
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
10-Quiz-10  
“Gunting, batu, kertas!”  
Bertemulah sepasang tangan dengan posisi berbeda. Satu berbentuk tanda peace dan lainnya tampak mengepalkan tangannya.  
“Kau gunting dan aku kertas. Kalah lagi untuk ke-lima kalinya?”  
Hinata merengut kesal, ia tak tahu bahwa kemahirannya memainkan jankenbong akan tak berdaya di hadapan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Dan sialnya kali ini mereka memainkan permainan dengan syarat khusus, kalau Hinata kalah lima kali berarti jatah ciuman ditambah dan Hinata harus lebih dulu mencium Sasuke. tetapi kalau Sasuke yang kalah maka Hinata tak akan mencium Sasuke selama lima hari.  
Sungguh syarat permainan yang aneh.  
Awalnya Hinata menolak mati-matian tapi karena diledek takut kalah, akhirnya Hinata dengan sok berani malah menantang Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Tak sadarkah Hinata bahwa Sasuke tengah mempermainkan dirinya?  
Dan Hinata sudah kalah untuk ke-lima kalinya dan itu artinya jatah ciuman untuk Sasuke bertambah lima kali per hari bukan? Yah, Sasuke sih tenang-tenang saja karena ia yakin akan menang.  
Hinata pucat pasi dan berusaha mencari jalan negosiasi dengan Sasuke.  
“S-sasuke-kun?”  
“Hn?” seringai itu muncul perlahan.  
“Yang tadi itu batal saja ya?” senyum ragu terukir di wajah Hinata.  
“Hm?” Hinata meremas ujung roknya, rasanya Sasuke pasti akan menolak usulannya.  
“I-itu..-Akh!” Hinata jatuh telentang di bawah kurungan Sasuke yang telah mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai.  
“Jangan mengingkari janji Hinata. Karena kau berencana membatalkannya mungkin aku akan menerima hadiahku sekarang.” Sasuke tersenyum iseng, Hinata diam tek merespon.  
“Hinata?!”  
Ohoho, ternyata saat mendengar pernyataan jahil sang pacar, Hinata jatuh pingsan dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum maklum, mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan. Yang pasti, ia akan menerima hadiahnya secepatnya, saat Hinata bangun nanti.  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
11-Browsing-11  
Hinata tengah melakukan browsing untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang akan dikumpulkan besok. Tentu kalian tahu kalau internet adalah jalan tercepat untuk menuntaskan tugas bukan? Dan Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sepenuh hati tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.  
Mereka sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha dan Sasuke telah diabaikan selama satu setengah jam oleh siswa teladan Konoha High School yang merangkap sebagai pacar dan teman kanak-kanaknya itu.   
Apa sih kurangnya Sasuke disbanding mesin pencari bernama Mbah Google itu?  
“Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk belajar?” sindir Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang.  
Hinata malah melepas pelukan itu dengan tampang cuek.  
“Hm. Wi-fi di rumahku sedang ada masalah makanya aku datang ke sini. Mikoto baa-san juga tidak keberatan.” balas Hinata tak lama ia segera berpusat pada tugasnya lagi.  
Sasuke mendecih, lalu ia menyeringai sesaat.  
“Hinata, kau tahu apa yang tidak bisa kau temukan dari situ?” tanya Sasuke, Hinata mendongak. Ia mulai merasa penasaran.  
“Kurasa semuanya bisa ditemukan dengan mudah.” balas Hinata dengan wajah heran.  
“Souka? Kau tidak tahu?” pancing Sasuke.  
“Tidak.” jawab Hinata sekenanya.  
“Kemarilah.” Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata lalu membawanya ke kamar.  
“Kenapa kita ke sini?” tanya Hinata.  
Sasuke malah memeluk tubuh Hinata dan tanpa sepengetahuannya mengunci pintu kamar.   
“Sasuke?”  
“Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dan kau akan menemaniku seharian, Hi-na-ta~” ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Hinata mendadak merasa bodoh, demi apa sampai ia dibodohi oleh Sasuke. Hanya karena pertanyaan absurd itu?  
Oh, Sasuke tak tahukah kau Hinata sudah mencapai tingkat maximum level kemarahannya?  
“SASUKE!!”  
Mungkin besok wajah tampanmu akan berhiaskan beberapa lebam nantinya. Ganbatte, Sasuke!  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
12-Otaku?-12  
“Tadaima.” Suara maskulin Sasuke terdengar berat, tentu saja karena ia tengah kelelahan setelah bekerja hampir seharian. Pelukan atau senyuman sang istri tercinta pasti akan sangat meringankan bebannya.  
“Okaeri.” Tapi apa yang diharapkan Sasuke adalah nihil. Hanya sebatas jawaban dan orang yang berpredikat sebagai istrinya tak ada di depan pintu.  
Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendesah, pasti istrinya sedang berada di kamar.  
Kakinya melangkah ke dalam setelah melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak. Dan benar saja, Hinata ada di kamar tepatnya tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah layar monitor dan seperangkat keyboard, CPU, mouse, dan speaker yang tengah mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras yang juga sangat ingin Sasuke hancurkan sekarang juga.  
Lagi-lagi istrinya tengah menonton anime kesayangannya tanpa mempedulikannya.  
“Hinata?”  
Hinata mem-pause anime itu sejenak lalu berpaling, “Aku sudah menyiakan makan malam dan juga air mandi.” Dan langsung menekan tombol play tanpa menyadari ekspresi cengo Sasuke.  
“Aku akan menginap di rumah Itachi saja.” Sasuke mengambek rupanya, Hinata kembali menekan tombol pause dan berpaling.   
“Jangan lupa membawa pakaian kerja, dompet, kunci mobil. Mandi dulu lalu makanlah.” Hinata tersenyum tipis.  
“Kau tidak peduli aku akan pergi?” tanya Sasuke berusaha mendramatisir keadaan.  
“Tidak terlalu.”  
Seakan ada ledakan bom tepat di kepala Sasuke. ia terdiam, Hinata malah terseyum gaje.  
“Tidak jadi pergi? Aku masih mau nonton.” Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Sasuke.  
“Hinata,”  
“Apa?”  
“Aku akan menghapus anime itu!” Sasuke berusaha menerjang PC itu dan berusaha meraih mousenya.  
“A-apa? Tidak!”  
Dan pertengkaran kecil itu tampaknya akan memeriahkan malam yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke itu. Karena istrinya, Hinata, seorang otaku akut!  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
13-Uchiha’s Dating Agency Omake-13  
“Hei, Sasuke.” Hinata yang tengah berada di pelukan Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.  
“Apa Hinata?” tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.  
“Kau masih ingat slogan agensi milik keluargamu?” tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran. Sasuke sedikit merinding kalau mengingat bagaimana penderitaannya di agensi yang dipelopori oleh Itachi, agensi yang juga sempat diikutinya dulu bersama Hinata.  
“Yang mana?” Sasuke memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.  
“Yang norak itu lho. Kalau tidak salah pakai bahasa inggris tuh.” ujar Hinata dengan wajah inosen.   
“Hn, apa ya? Kalau norak tidak usah diingat. Bikin merinding saja.” balas Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.   
“Only One Week and Get Your Prince/Princess, tahu!!! Dasar tidak sopan!” Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut melihat Itachi keluar entah dari mana.  
“Apa yang kau lakukan baka-nii?” amuk Sasuke.  
“Aduh, aku kelepasan, tapi sudahlah! Dasar tidak sopan, kalau agensi itu tak ada, kau tak akan bisa menikah dengan Hinata tahu!” omel Itachi sambil mnyentil dahi Sasuke.  
“Kakak ipar,-”  
“Ada apa, Hinata?” tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum kaku.  
“K-kau membuatku marah, kau tidak sadar ada banyak pembaca di sini yang sedang menantikan adeganku bersama Sasuke? Bukan Sasuke dengan Ita-nii?”  
“Ehh??”  
“G-gomen! JYUUKEN! Pingsanlah sampai fanfic ini berakhir! Onegai!”  
“Uaghh!!”  
“Ayo, kita lanjutkan Sasuke-kun?” Hinata tersenyum angel.  
Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan horror.  
“Sa-su-ke?”  
“H-hn.”  
Jadilah kedua bersaudara Uchiha telah merasakan bogem mentah dengan cakhra khusus dari Hinata.  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
14-Greetings (RTN Mode)-14  
Sasuke tengah mematut diri di cermin besar dengan setangkai mawar merah yang wajib dibelinya tiap hari di toko bunga Ino.  
Ia tengah memikirkan pose apa yang tepat untuk menyapa Hinata dengan gaya sok jual mahalnya. Bahasa apa yang tepat untuk menyapa Hinata ya? Sasuke mengeluarkan ensiklopedi gombalnya sambil melihat daftar isi buku itu.  
Ketemu! Halaman 273, dengan judul Sapaan Romantis.  
“Akhm- ekhm,”  
“Ohayou, Hime.” Ah, kesannya biasa saja.  
“Morning, Milady.” Terlalu formal, bahkan terkesan kaku.  
Lama Sasuke mencoba mix and match berbagai pola bahasa dan akhirnya,  
“Yap! Akhirnya aku dapat sesuatu yang bagus. Tunggu aku Hinata-hime.”  
Setelah mematut diri untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke beranjak menemui Hinata.  
Tampaklah Hinata di lapangan latihan bersama Kiba dan Sai. Mereka tengah berbincang saat Sasuke dengan pede nya menyentuh bahu Hinata. Dengan setangkai mawar merah keberuntungan Sasuke melancarkan aksinya.  
“Ohayou,-”  
“-monsieur. Aishiteru!”  
Hinata telah berada dalam puncak keburukan moodnya untuk hari ini, Sai yang tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Kiba yang memilih melarika diri sampai ke ujung benua.  
“Monsieur?” ulang Hinata.  
“Hai, monsieur Hinata.” Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas sambil berpose.  
“MATI KAU, SASUKE IDIOT! JYUUKEN!!”  
Dan Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang telah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lapangan.  
“A-apa salahku?” dengan suara parau ia bertanya di antara batas kesadarannya.  
“Kyahaha, kau tahu Sasuke, monsieur itu artinya ‘tuan’.”  
Dan Sasuke memilih terlelap di pekatnya rasa sakit dan malu yang baru saja menghantamnya.  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
15-Villagers-15  
“Sial!” umpat Sasuke sambil menendang ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba saja mogok. Buikannya mogok di dekat perkotaan, mobil sialan itu malah mogok di jalanan sepi yang sudah tampak menyeramkan di sore hari.  
“A-ano, tuan? Mobilmu mogok?” seorang gadis berambut indigo menyapa Sasuke. bukannya membalas baik-baik ia malah memelototi gadis itu seakan-akan gadis itulah yang menyebabkan mobilnya mogok.  
“Memangnya kenapa?” tanya Sasuke dengan sengit, wajah gadis itu tak kelihatan jelas karena hari mulai gelap.  
“Sudah hampir malam, jalanan ini sangat gelap kalau sudah malam karena tidak ada lampu jalan. Ah, namaku Hinata, aku tingga di desa dekat sini.”  
“Lalu?”  
“A-apa anda mau singgah di desa kami? Di sana ada sebuah penginapan dan anda bisa menginap di sana sampai besok.” balas Hinata dengan senyum ramah.  
“Kenapa aku harus menginap di sana?” Sasuke tetap menghardik gadis baik hati itu.  
“Kalau anda tidak mau juga tidak apa. Ini kebetulan karena aku membawa sepeda. Di malam hari tidak ada bus sih. Baiklah, sampai jumpa.” Hinata kembali menginjak pedalnya agar ia tak sampai di desa pada jam malam. Sasuke sedikit berjengit saat gadis itu mengatakan kalimat yang menyiratkan di jalanan ini benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa.  
“Tunggu dulu!” Sasuke menarik badan belakang sepeda itu.  
“Eh?” Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.  
“A-aku ikut!”  
“Baiklah! Douzo, dengan satu syarat.”  
“Apa?”  
“Tolong kendarai sepeda ini, aku lelah.” Pinta Hinata dengan balasan berupa dengusan dari Sasuke.  
Saat di perjalanan, Hinata tertidur di punggung Sasuke setelah memberi tahu direksi menuju desa tempat tinggalnya. Sasuke mendecih, dia yang merupakan seorang direktur muda di perusahaan ternama di Tokyo harus menggenjot sepeda tua di kegelapan malam menuju tempat tidak jelas, mana gadis desa itu malah tertidur pulas. Sasuke mengerem karena ia merasa kalau desa yang dimaksud Hinata tidak juga ketemu.   
“Hei! Bangun!”  
“Sudah sampai?” Hinata menguap.  
“Belum.”  
Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, “Ah, sedikit lagi sampai.”  
“Baiklah,”  
“Sebentar. Ayo turunlah.” Ajak Hinata sambil menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke.  
“Kita harus bergegas, naiklah!” Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata. Bukannya takut Hinata tetap menarik kemeja Sasuke.  
“Baiklah tapi cepat!” ucap Sasuke sambil mendecih.  
“Lihatlah!”  
Sasuke menengadah dan menemukan seberkas cahaya yang berlimpah dan ramai.  
“Kunang-kunang?” Sasuke terpesona pada cahaya terang yang indah itu.  
“Iya. Indah kan?” senyum Hinata tampak lebih jelas karena cahaya dan Sasuke terpesona untuk kedua kalinya. Senyum di bibir merah mungil itu, mata lavender yang unik serta pipi tembam yang manis.   
Sasuke jatuh cinta!  
Mungkin bukan sebuah kesialan ia tersesat dan ditolong oleh Hinata. Kini Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Hinata yang tengah memandang kumpulan kunang-kunang itu dengan pandangan damba. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau ia akan membawa keluarganya ke sini dalam sebuah acara perjodohan bukan?  
16-Missunderstanding-16  
“Sasuke?” Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berada di atap pada jam makan siang.  
“Hn.” Jawaban ambigu yang menyesakkan hati Sasuke.  
“Kau sudah menyerahkan surat itu pada Naruto?” Jlebb! Itu benar-benar menyakitkan Hinata.   
“Hn.” Lagi-lagi ambigu.  
“Sudah atau belum?” tanya Hinata lagi.  
“Sudah, dasar bawel!” bentak Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. Hinata tersentak kaget.  
“K-kenapa kau marah?” mata Hinata mulai basah, ia mengusap kedua matanya, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.  
“Naruto, Naruto, selalu Naruto. Aku kesal! Sudah cukup, aku pergi.” Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah kesal.  
Hinata berari, menarik kemeja Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
“Jangan pergi.”  
“Apa? Kau hanya perlu aku sebagai perantara surat cintamu pada Naruto kan?” Sasuke mengeluarkan kekesalannya.  
“S-surat cinta?” Hinata masih terisak.  
“Kau pikir aku bodoh?” Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan Hinata.  
“I-itu hanya surat order untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu.”  
“Hah?”  
“Coba saja dibaca.”  
Sasuke membuka surat yang sebenarnya masih berada di kantung celananya dengan perasaan kalut. Sial! Dia sangat bodoh untuk tidak mengecek isi surat itu.  
Isinya adalah orderan sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua untuk musim dingin yang dipesan oleh Hinata kepada Naruto. Hal itu dikarenakan karena Naruto punya banyak koneksi dengan toko-toko luar negeri yang produknya cukup digemari Sasuke.  
“Maaf Hinata. Aku marah tanpa tahu hal yang sebenarnya.”  
“Iie. Daijoubu desu. Aku mengerti kok.”  
“Arigatou, Hinata.”  
.  
My Sweet Seventeen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.

17-Morning Kiss -17  
“Hinata, aku pergi dulu.” Sasuke mengambil tas kerjanya dan segera memutar kenop pintu.  
“Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan.” Hinata tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk celemeknya.  
Bukannya pergi Sasuke malah menunggu tak jelas di depan pintu. Hinata yang semula diam jadi bingung, apa ada yang terlupa?  
“Ada yang kelupaan, Anata?” tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah heran. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menunjuk keningnya. Hinata makin bingung lalu maju beberapa langkah dan menyentuh dahi suaminya.  
“Tidak demam kok.” Ujar Hinata dengan polosnya, Sasuke mendesah kecewa lalu menunjuk pipinya.  
“Katakan saja, jangan menunjuk tidak jelas. Aku tidak mengerti.” Hinata mulai protes. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya,  
“Morning kiss, Hime.”  
“E-eh?” wajah Hinata masih saja memerah tiap kali Sasuke meminta ciuman di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Hinata seringkali menolak padahal mereka sudah sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini bukan? Pikir Sasuke.  
“Ayo, cepat. Atau kau mau suamimu terlambat kerja hari ini?” Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata mulai gugup, jemarinya meremas celemek dengan perasaan kacau.  
Bukannya Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa malu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.  
“E-eng, t-tidak mau.” Hinata menolak, Sasuke terdiam lalu berbalik arah menuju pintu dengan langkah lesu. Hinata yang merasa bersalah akhirnya menarik lengan Sasuke dan berjinjit sedikit.  
Hinata mengecup ringan pipi Sasuke lalu berlari ke dapur dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke memegang pipinya lalu tersenyum maklum.  
“Yah, tidak apalah. Ittekimasu, Hinata.”  
“I-itterashai.” Terdengar suara malu-malu dari dapur.  
Sasuke pun memulai harinya dengan senyuman dan tak lupa, morning kiss dari Hinata.  
.  
.  
OWARI  
Special birthday fanfic for Orrz, wish u all the best, my friend. Meski lagi berkecimpung ke fandom lain, jangan sungkan mampir ke akun author abal ini ataupun di facebook. :)  
Thank’s for reading,  
MIND  
TO  
RNR  
???  
Salam hangat, 

Ether-chan!!


End file.
